shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Candace
Candace is a Sophomore student attending Twin Branches in the Troublemakers reboot as of the episode Troublemakers. Blonde and blue-green eyed, she is the best friend of Allison Applebee's rival, Veronica and the two friends go out of their way to make life at Twin Branches as bad as possible for Allison. Her most notable storyline has been her and Veronica's feud with Allison Applebee. Duration: Season 1: Origins - Season 4: Troublemakers Storylines Introduced in the Troublemakers reboot, Candace was shown as the friend and sidekick of Veronica's. After an argument, developed into a physical altercation between Veronica and Allison Applebee (because Allison was seen talking with Cameron, Veronica's boyfriend), Candace twists the story in Veronica's favor, stating that Veronica complimented Allison and Allison overreacted and twisted her arm. Throughout out the episodes, Candace is seen accompanying Veronica as a sidekick. That is, until The Winter Dance, when Candace discloses to Spencer that she too understood how it felt to have her friends turn against her. Candace explains that all of her friends made fun of her because she ditched shopping plans to watch wrestling, which Spencer is an ardent fan of. Spending the rest of the night together, an unlikely friendship blossoms between the two of them. Going on dates to professional wrestling matches, Candace is asked out to see a movie with him when he becomes sad by watching Allison ask out his enemy, Nate. Upset by the slow progress made in their relationship, Candace leaves the theater to go to the restroom with Allison, who happens to be seeing the same movie with Nate. Not knowing of Spencer and Allison's history, Candace asks her for advice on how to proceed with her relationship with Spencer. Spencer and Candace later attend Prom together. While dancing, Candace catches Spencer's attention on Allison who later admits he still has feelings for her. They decide to return to being friends. In the series finale, Candace attends Chris's party and shares her final thoughts to Allison on camera. Confessing that she is disappointed she and Spencer didn't end up together, she admits that she'll be okay. Relationships Friends Veronica Wadeye Candace has never been seen without Veronica. Candace is visioned as a sidekick of Veronica's. The two are often seen together and are inseparable. Spencer Cooper Spencer and Candace first meet in The Winter Dance and find common ground over how their friends disapprove of their actions--Candace liking wrestling; Spencer siding with Mr. Hart. Moreover, they both are interested in wrestling and they therefore go to see a wrestling match. Spencer and Candace go on a date to the movie theater. She privately asks Allison how to proceed with her relationship with Spencer, after being upset by the lack of advances in their relationship. They subsequently go to Prom together, where they ultimately agree to return to friends, after Candace constantly caught him staring at Allison, following his confession to still liking her. Enemies Allison Applebee Because Veronica dislikes her, Candace dislikes Allison. However, Allison has given her advice on advancing in her relationship with Spencer so it is unknown if they still dislike each other. Appearance Candace has long, wavy blonde hair and green eyes. Personality Candace's personality is a bit inconspicuous; however, she has proven to be sneaky and sly, having once even lied about Veronica and Allison's confrontation, by stating that Veronica had politely said hi and Allison responded by breaking her arm. However, later on it was revealed that Candace is more of a tomboy and was surrounded by fake friends. During the Winter Dance, she showed a new side to Spencer by apologizing to him for her and Veronica's rude behavior and even aquanticed herself with him, revealing that she can relate to how it feels to not have real friends and stated that she has a passion for wrestling. Age It is assumed that she is currently in her sophomore year alongside her best friend, Veronica, and so is 15-16 years old. Quotes Trivia *Candace was referenced in the game multiple times as 'Wendy' Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Antagonist Category:New Generation Category:Supporting Characters